You! Guy
The You! Guy is a Shy Guy and friend (once enemy) of Luigi. He is a red Shy Guy with several stitches all over his mask and clothes with a voice that is very drill-seargent like. The You! Guy lives in ShyGuy Forest along with the Eh...Guy. Personality The You! Guy has a very serious, no nonsense attitude. When someone angers him, he will track them down until they're dead. But under that, he has a big heart. You can also get him upset very easily. Description Age: '''21 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Shy Guy '''Orientation: '''Straight '''Affiliations: SuperSpy Agency 'Other Names: '''BillyBob Guy '''Nationality: '''English '''Homeworld: '''Mushroom Kingdom '''Occupation: '''Forest Guardian, Unagi Hunter Abilities *The You! Guy uses a variety of weapons. From knives, to guns, to cannons and tanks. Here are the weapons he has used so far. #Sword #Katana #Bazooka #Machine Gun #Golden Desert Eagle #Tank #Master Sword #Minigun #Viridi Claws History Relationships '''Eh...Guy- '''The Eh...Guy is the You! Guy's childhood friend. The You! Guy enjoys causing pain to him, though. The You! Guy is usually seen playing baseball with the Eh... Guy. '''Filia- '''The You! Guy has a massive crush on Filia and usually tries to impress her with dead birds and things made out of leaves. He eventually gives up, but never moved on to someone else. Quotes "It's YOU!" "Aw sweet a round, pink, pillow! Imma go take a nap with it...after I kick It's ass...." ' '"Get over here YOU YELLOW RAT!" "Go home! Christmas was last year!" ' '"Uh....UMMMM.....Errrr..." ' '"You damned chip..." ' '"Oh look, a professional." "YOU'RE 16! MEN DON'T CRY!" (After the Eh...Guy says something smart): "In english?" (From ''Love Abroad) F-f-fi-fil-Filia...I love you... Filia: Ok. OK!? How do I know if that's bad or GOOD!? "THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" Music used for You! Guy '''Season 1 Battle Theme: '''http://youtu.be/eXJ9cULZyUw '''Battle Theme: '''http://youtu.be/Tx__zn7Mx4k '''Battle Theme (Future): '''http://youtu.be/FLgCASPF9hQ '''Theme (New): '''http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/karkats-them Trivia *In Season 1, whenever he sees somebody, he says "YOU!" hence his name. He still happens to do it rarely in later episodes. *It is shown in newer episodes, he has glowing red eyes when he is angred or depressed. *The You! Guy has become a hobo at least 2 times. *The You! Guy used to have a part-time job as a Taxi Driver. *You! Guy gives dead birds and leaves to Filia because it is part of Shy Guy culture. If a Shy Guy loves a female, he gives her these gifts. Of course, a human like Filia wouldn't understand this. *The You! Guy is the only Shy Guy who still follows Shy Guy culture *The You! Guy's real name is Jack. It was chosen by NekoShonen236 as a placeholder for his name. *The You! Guy dislikes girls wearing glasses. It's unknown why. *The You! Guy is colorblind. *The You! Guy's voice is an imitation of Giroro's (From ''Keroro Gunso) ''Japanese voice. Gallery TheGreatYou!.jpg|You! Guy, Hero Mode Type #1 Shyghoul.jpg|The You! Guy as a ghost Shy Guy by bluewolf487.png|The You! Guy after joining a cult Shy guy s ds by cavea-d474wke.png|The You! Guy playin' DS Monochrome shy guy unmasked by zephyrxenonymous-d6w2iou.png|You! Guy, maskless General Guy New.png|Future You! Guy (A.K.A. General Guy) Coptershyguy2 2.gif|The You! Guy in flight 1220223266079.jpg|The You! Guy genderswapped in Wario's Mind Shy guy is shy by Tsu Darei.jpg|Shy Guy IS shy.... Shy guy by timooon-d55f4ki.jpg|You! Guy, Hero Mode #2 Hungry Yoshi 2 by Machaphasesix.png|You! Guy NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! General Guy Power Up by Abornoth.jpg|Future You! Guy's Robot Shy guy adventures carpool by quadforcefive-d5241dm.png|The reason he never goes to public restrooms EVER. Paxe11sa77.jpg|You're doing it wrong. You!Demon.png|You Guy! doesn't like removing his mask, Mario.... OnlyHope.jpeg|The Cartridge the You! Guy was trusted with. 640px-Snifit Artwork - Yoshi's New Island.png|The You! Guy wearing his "Battle Mask" Shyguy.jpeg|You! Guy, Hero Mode (Undead) YOU!SoFat.png|The You! Guy got fat over the years... BadassMask.jpg|The You! Guy doesn't mess around! You! Kart.png|The You! Guy doesn't even have a driver's license... You! Bot.png|A You! Guy Duplicate Jade_Guy_Beta.png|The You! Guy as a tribal. tumblr_n1cq2fFjcg1rrftcdo1_500.gif